


Taste issues

by Kexing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine just really wants to sleep, Crack, Kise is being overdramatic, M/M, implied sexy times under the influence of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexing/pseuds/Kexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is going through a life crisis which gets better. Aomine has the worst taste in underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Kay, because she is always and totally awesome and because life would be very sad if I couldn't flail with her about anime!

Ryōta is going through a life crisis. A major one. One with big flashing red lights, ”Stop right there!!” signs and everything he has ever done wrong flashing in front of his eyes. He has to go commit seppuku now, obviously. He is sitting up with the world’s worst hangover and is hyperventilating. Beside him in bed a very present lump twists, groans and shows an inky head of hair. Aomine is blinking at him, wincing at the morning light. The only redeeming fact in this situation is that Aomine appears to feel just as bad as Ryōta does.

”What are you doing you idiot?” Aomine grumbles, clearly annoyed, sleepy and probably a slew of other stupid things. Ryōta would love to answer but the life crisis is taking precedence, so he just stares at Aomine in mute horror. Because it is one thing to do stuff when you're drunk and another to wake up and get it thrown in your face.

Amoine sighs and then sighs again when he sees Ryōta’s dismay.

”Is this over the whole gay thing?” he says, annoyed. ”Because then I will totally hit you, you idiot. But right now my head hurts too much so just shut up and we can do this later.”

The good thing with this comment is that it is so insulting that Ryōta actually manages to get words out despite the hysteria.

”The gay thing?” he says, high-pitched. ”Who cares about that?? Oh, God, don’t you understand?! I HAVE TERRIBLE TASTE!”

Aomine squints at him in incomprehension and that only agitates Ryōta more.

”I… This is me we are taking about! Me! Everything I do is impeccable. Everything I wear is sublime! Every girl I date is absolutely adorable. And now I had sex with you! YOU! And we are in bed together and you are wearing underwear with little bunnies playing basketball. Who wears that?? Who wears something so incredibly tacky??”

Aomine stares at him for a few seconds and then throws up his leg and kicks Ryōta in the head. It is not a strong kick, but it hurts, both from the impact and because it gives a clear view of Aomine’s terrible underwear.

”Ouch,” Ryōta says, offended.

”Look,” Aomine says, “you are a crazy person and I have no idea what you are talking about. And Momoi gave me these underwear, you asshole. I really should throw you out the window right now but I am really, really hung over so will you shut up if I take the underwear off?”

Ryōta’s life crisis vanishes like magic. His mouth suddenly feels dry and it is not just from all the alcohol.

”Um. Yes?” he says.

Aomine sighs again, gets up and shimmies out of his underwear. Ryōta stares at him. The world is falling back into place. He has _brilliant_ taste.


End file.
